


Doppelganger Syndrome

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Bad boy Kyle, Body Swap, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Drama, Drug Use, Evil stan is a slut, F/M, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, True Love, Underage Drinking, doppleganger, evil Kyle is a piece of shit, sex cam worker stan, spookyfish inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Kyle Broflovski had everything he could possibly want, Ivy League schools fighting over him, top of his class at South Park High, and, most importantly, his Super Best Friend Stan Marsh as his boyfriend. Everything was perfect, well, that is until he woke up in a world that is all upside down from what he knows and in the body of his own evil doppelganger.





	Doppelganger Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the old South Park Episode Spookyfish and came up with this idea. I really loved the idea of the alternate universe where everyone is evil except for Cartman, so, I wanted to expand on that. Plus, Halloween is coming up so a little something supernatural for you all.
> 
> Regular updates for fics will continue!
> 
> Please let me know if you like this fic and would like to see me continue! :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**South Park, Colorado**

Kyle Broflovski felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world. He was going to graduate from high school in a few months at the top of his class, he had already been accepted to several Ivy League universities, and he already had his future mapped out. But, the thing that had been making him smile the most lately was his new boyfriend. He was head over heels in love, over the moon, completely smitten, however you wanted to say it, he had gladly given his heart away. The person who had managed to steal it? Well, that was none other than his super best friend, Stan Marsh.

He knew he had always had feelings for Stan, but, he never thought the brunette felt the same about him. But, after a fateful game of spin the bottle that ended with them kissing at Bebe’s party, they both knew it to be true. Everyone for years had constantly teased them about their close relationship, and, now that they were together, it was a constant barrage of ‘I told you so’.

He shook his head to get out of his thoughts as he pulled his car to a stop in front of Stan’s house. They had just gotten done with their date for the evening, having gone to the local pizza joint and then to a movie. Kyle looked down at his watch to see it was right before eleven. Ever since he had started dating Stan, Randy had decided he wanted to be super overprotective of the brunette. It probably hadn’t helped that Stan had come out as wanting to dress in a feminine manner.

“So…did you have a good night?” Kyle asked with a grin, leaning over to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. God, Stan was so fucking cute. He had the biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen and such a soft, sweet, face.

Stan just laughed softly and nodded his head. “Of course I did, I love just being with you.” He said, resting his small hand on top of Kyle’s. It had been quite the surprise for both of them when they hit puberty and Stan only got up to 5”7” and Kyle had shot up all the way to 6”3”. Honestly, Stan liked how Kyle towered over him; it made him feel so…safe and protected. He had given into his feminine desires and started dressing in a more effeminate fashion. Having Kyle as a tall, lean, muscular man just matched him perfectly. He was like the perfect all American boy, even having become the star of the varsity basketball team.

“Well, I’m happy to be with you any time.” Kyle said simply. “I mean…I could be with you all the time and still not get enough of you.” He admitted, his cheeks going a bit red from the corny line he had just spewed.

Stan just smiled and shifted in the oversized letterman jacket he was sporting. Kyle had given it to him on their first date and he wore it everywhere. “You’re so sweet; it’s still weird sometimes to hear you be all romantic when just a few months ago you mostly referred to me as Douchebag.” He pointed out with a giggle.

“Well, I could call you Douchebag again.” Kyle mused in a teasing manner before leaning in close to the pretty brunette. “But, I’d rather call you…I don’t know…Angel…Babydoll…Gorgeous…Mine…” He said, emphasizing each potential pet name with a kiss to Stan’s soft lips. He felt a stupid smile cross his lips. “You’re wearing that strawberry lipgloss I like so much.” He said, leaning in for another kiss, this one, a little more passionate.

Stan smiled and accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. They hadn’t done much, mostly just kissed and held each other. He had gotten out of a bad relationship before he had got with Kyle and he wanted to take it slow. Kyle said he was fine with that, and, the redhead hadn’t tried anything that made him uncomfortable. God, how could he have been so stupid as to ignore the perfect thing that was right in front of him for so long?

“Are your parents expecting you back at a certain time?” Stan decided to ask, his cheeks going red. “Um…I was just…wondering if maybe…you’d like to spend the night with me?” He asked, looking down at his lap. “I mean…I understand if you don’t want too… I know it’s like totally different between us now so…it’s not like our old sleepovers when we were nine… But, I was thinking we could like snuggle in my bed and maybe watch an old crappy movie like…Troll 2 or something…?” He stammered out, sounding incredibly nervous until he found a finger press against his lips.

“Stan, I’d like that more than anything in the world.” Kyle said with a smile, moving his hand up so he could gently caress the brunette’s cheek. “But…what about your dad? He basically told me that if I even touched you he would circumcise me again…” He said. “And…your dad is fucking crazy so he might actually do it.” He said with a laugh.

“Well, we aren’t going to be doing anything wrong and my parents are asleep by now.” Stan said with a small smile. “As long as we sneak up to my room and you leave by six in the morning we should be fine. You can park your car behind the trees so my parents don’t see it.” He added.

Kyle knew this was extremely risky but…he just couldn’t resist those blue eyes he loved so. Not to mention he had long wanted to innocently sleep in bed with the brunette and just hold him as they slept. “If that’s what you want Angel, that’s what you’ll get.” He said, smiling when Stan brightened up at him agreeing to it. “Well, let’s get up to your room. Last thing I need is your dad catching us, or even worse, Shelly.” He said with a grin, moving the car and parking it behind the trees. Kyle got out first and then opened the passenger door for Stan, helping him out and watching as the brunette took his hand and started to lead him towards the Marsh household.

Before either of them really knew it they had managed to sneak up the stairs, past Stan’s parents’ bedroom, and into the brunette’s room.

Kyle had been in Stan’s bedroom many times when they were younger, but, it was so different now. Sure, the Broncos stuff was still up, he still had that big poster of John Elway on his door and even had all his various sports trophies up still. But now the room was also more pink, more cutesy, more…Stan, all of Stan. He was happy the brunette could finally express himself how he had always wanted, that just made this room even more inviting.

Stan had gone into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, an oversized Elway jersey and Kyle stayed in his clothes, not wanting to make the brunette uncomfortable.

“Did you find Troll 2 on Hulu?” Stan asked, slipping back into the bedroom quietly and over to his bed, getting under the covers and grabbing onto Kyle’s hand.

“Yeah, I found it; nothing says romance like lying in bed and watching the shittiest movie of all time.” Kyle said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Stan and holding him close. They use to watch shitty movies all the time and rag on them together, but now, they got to do it and make out at the same time. Nothing could be more perfect.

“Um, excuse me, this is the best movie ever made.” Stan said simply. “I mean, it has the classic line _They’re eating her, and then they are going to eat me, oh my Gooooood!_“ The brunette acted out, laughing at his great impression.

“Wow, you’re such a fucking nerd.” Kyle said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head.

Stan just snorted. “Coming from the guy who still collects Pokemon cards and paid out nearly two hundred bucks for a Mewtwo card on eBay.” He retorted with a smirk.

“Hey, you should be happy you’re dating a man who owns a rare Mewtwo card; you never know when something like that will come in handy.” Kyle said, before laughing and holding Stan closer, turning the shitty movie on so they could start ragging on it. He couldn’t help but smile, he had never felt so happy and content before.

Nothing was better than being in love with his best friend.

**South Park, Colorado (?)**

“You miss me while I was gone Baby? You better not have had any other guy fucking you. If I find out I’ll kill them and then I’ll teach you what happens when you step out on me.” A rather intimidating man said to a brunette who was sitting in the passenger seat of a blue Camero.

“I didn’t sleep with anyone while you were locked up. Why would you think I would do that?” The brunette asked with a frown on red painted lips.

“Because you sucked that perv Kenny off for coke and showed your thong covered ass to that pussy Cartman to make him do your math homework for you.” The redhead behind the wheel snapped.

“That wasn’t fucking anyone Kyle; you know you’re the only man I would spread my legs for. You being locked up for two months was torture for me. I missed you.” The brunette said with a small smile.

Stan Marsh was known for being a few different things, hot, conceited, and slutty as hell. He liked attention, whether that be for bad or for good. His home life wasn’t exactly the greatest and he didn’t exactly have a future ahead of him. He sucked at school and had only been making money thanks to doing some camshows on the side. The only person he really had was his boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski. It wasn’t like they had a healthy relationship but he didn’t care, he loved his man no matter what he would do.

Kyle just took a puff from his cigarette and rested a hand on Stan’s taut thigh. He blew out some smoke as he started the car up. “You’re lucky you’re so fucking fine, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t get away with half the shit you pull.” He said, peeling out of the parking lot they had been in. “We’re going back to your place; I need to be with you after not getting any for so long.”

Stan smiled a little and moved to trace one of the tattoos on Kyle’s muscular biceps. “You say that like I don’t need it too.” He cooed, giggling as he pulled the cigarette from his lover’s mouth and put it in his, taking a slow drag and blowing out some smoke, leaving a red lipstick stain behind on the stick.

Kyle had to smirk at the image of his lover sucking on that cigarette. God, he would kill to have those plump lips wrapped around his cock right now. He started towards the Marsh household and took the cigarette back, placing it in between his lips. “Your old man home?”

“Yeah, but he’s probably passed out drunk by now anyways.” Stan said simply, looking out the window. “And, even if he wasn’t, who cares.”

Kyle laughed a little. “Well, when he’s passed out that means you can be as loud as you wanna be.” He purred. “You know how hard it makes me when you scream.” He said with a smirk.

“Poor baby, you didn’t get anything for so long.” Stan cooed, caressing his boyfriend’s muscular chest as the made the turn into his neighborhood. “Did our dirty phone calls not do enough for you?” He said with a pout. “I was touching myself the whole time we were on the phone.”

“It’s not easy to get myself off when a bunch of guys are watching me you dumb bitch.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. God, Stan was hot, but, the brunette could be stupid as fuck. “Besides, my hand isn’t as good as your mouth and ass.” He pointed out simply. He glanced over to see his boyfriend pouting. “Oh cut it out, you like it when I talk to you like that.” He said.

Stan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you even miss me? I waited for you; I didn’t do anything with anyone else while you were gone, I didn’t even like party or anything…” He said, letting out a sigh. “I love you Kyle, but sometimes, I don’t know if you love me back.”

The redhead frowned at that and slammed the breaks on. “Don’t even fucking start with that bullshit Stan. Do you know why I was in jail for two months? I was there because I beat the shit out of some motherfucker who thought it would be a good idea to touch you!” He snapped. “I’m the only guy who gets to do that… So yeah, I would say I love you because I was in a hellhole after protecting you.” He said, pulling up to the Marsh house. “Now, all I want is you right now, so, are you gonna keep claiming I don’t give a shit or are you gonna show me how much you missed me?” He asked, parking the car and turning to look at the brunette.

Stan bit his lower lip. Kyle had an awful temper and it was best not to aggravate it more than he already had. He just nodded his head. “I want to be with you, more then you know, I missed you so badly.” He said, grabbing onto the redhead’s arm. “I don’t want to fight, especially not on your first night out of jail.” He said, looking up at his lover. He smiled when he felt a large hand press against his cheek.

“That’s my Baby.” Kyle said, leaning in to press a hot kiss to Stan’s plump lips. He slipped his tongue in and managed to pull the brunette onto his lap, sneaking a hand underneath the tight black leggings Stan was currently sporting.

Stan moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Kyle held him tight. He could feel his lover’s erection poking his inner thigh. “Let’s go up to my bedroom.” He purred, smiling when he felt hands grab his ass cheeks.

Kyle was about to scoot Stan off of him when he looked out the car window and frowned. “Fuck!” He snapped, causing the brunette on his lap to jump off in shock. “Your fucking sister’s car is in the driveway.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shelly Marsh was an overprotective older sister who hated his guts. She was always telling Stan he was no good, that he was an asshole, that he was abusive, blah blah blah! Unlike Stan’s parents who didn’t give a shit what he did, Shelly monitored her precious little brother like a hawk.

“She must have gotten off work early…” Stan said with a sigh. “Mngh…I can distract her while you sneak into my room. I’m sorry Baby…I didn’t know…” He said softly, not wanting his boyfriend to be mad at him.

Kyle glowered but nodded. “Fine, just don’t take too long. Gonna go park my car somewhere and climb up to your room.” He said, smacking the brunette’s supple ass as he climbed out of the Camero. Before Stan could even say another word he peeled out to find a place to park.

Stan made his way towards his house and was not surprised when Shelly opened the door before he could even put his hand on the knob.

“Stan, there you are, I was worried about you.” Shelly said, frowning as she watched the brunette walk in. Stan was in his usual attire, a pair of leggings, a crop top that showed off his pierced naval, a pair of Uggs, and his face expertly painted. “Where were you?” She asked, leaning down to pick up some empty beer cans left behind by their father.

“I was visiting my boyfriend in jail.” Stan said simply. Shelly didn’t need to know Kyle was out. “What’s the big deal? Mom is still at work and judging by the empty beer cans dad is passed out by now.” He said, brushing some hair out of his face.

“I can’t believe you are still going out with that creep Stan. He’s an abusive asshole who belongs in jail. You know he’s just going to get sent back there.” Shelly said with a sigh. “You deserve better then someone like that.” She added. “What about that Eric Cartman? He’s really nice and he likes you.”

Stan grimaced at that. “Ew! I’m not going to go out with Eric Cartman! Eric is good for doing my homework and for buying me things I want, nothing else.” He said simply. “Listen Shelly, I don’t wanna talk about this right now, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.” He said, ignoring his sister as he stomped upstairs, making a beeline for his room.

He quickly made his way inside and smiled when he saw Kyle was already waiting for him. God his man was so fucking sexy! He had those big muscles from weight lifting and he was showing off his tattooed chest and arms thanks to his shirt being off. He had that sexy beard that made his face jaw look even more chiseled than usual and his red hair was cut short. He was the picture of a hunky bad boy and Stan was a sucker for it. He smiled as he made his way over to his bed, smiling as he was grabbed by the redhead and pulled into a hot kiss, large hands going to quickly take off his clothing.

**Marsh Household **

Stan shifted in bed, his Broncos jersey getting caught up in the covers as he reached over to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. He sat up in bed and smiled when he saw his boyfriend was still sleeping. Kyle looked so peaceful and adorable he wished he didn’t have to wake him up. He moved to rest a hand on his lover’s smooth chiseled jaw and gently shook the basketball player.

“Ky, get up, I wish you could stay but you know my parents get up at six so my dad can watch that stupid morning show.” Stan said, watching as the redhead stirred.

“God…the fuck…you waking me up so early?” Kyle grumbled. “I haven’t had a good sleep in two fucking months…” He added, sitting up slowly and opening his eyes. He raised a brow when he was met with a very confused looking Stan. He was about to say something when he noticed Stan was dressed and he was dressed… That made no sense! Last he checked they both went to bed completely nude considering they had fucked for hours!

“Sorry… God, you don’t have to bite my head off.” Stan said with a frown. “You knew you had to get up early.” He added, figuring the redhead was cranky being woken up early. “I can already hear Morning Joe playing, means my dad is up.” He said with a sigh.

Kyle blinked a bit and looked around. This room looked nothing like Stan’s bedroom… “What…did we do last night?” He asked, putting a hand to his face and finding it was smooth…

“We watched Troll 2 and then we went to bed… Do you not remember?” Stan said, before frowning. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Yeah…just fine…” Kyle said slowly.

**The Marsh Household (?)**

Stan smiled as he woke up, pulling the covers up to his bare chest. Last night had been amazing! After two months of not having Kyle he finally got to feel his man inside of him again! They had done it all night and he had plenty of hickeys and bruises left behind from his lover’s rough style of love making. He knew his boyfriend hated being woken up early, but, he couldn’t help but let a smirk cross his lips when he saw Kyle was sporting some morning wood.

Gently pulling the covers back from both of them he went in between his boyfriend’s bare legs and leaned down, expertly wrapping his lips around the redhead’s exposed cock.

Kyle had been blissfully sleeping, still thinking about how much fun he and Stan had last night, when, he felt something warm wrap around his cock. He couldn’t help but groan as he let his eyes flutter open. He looked around and then down, letting out a gasp when he saw a very naked Stan in between his legs, sucking him off like a porn star. Why the fuck was Stan naked!? Why the fuck was he naked!?

“S-Stan! What are you doing!?” The redhead quickly cried out.

Stan slowly slid his lips off Kyle’s member and looked over at him. “I was sucking you off… You told me you like it when I wake you up like that.” He said, sounding confused. “Did I piss you off again? Are my blowjobs not good enough for you anymore?” He asked with a pout.

“What are you talking about?” Kyle asked, resting a hand on his chin and feeling coarse hair under his fingers. Last he checked he did not have a full beard. What the fuck was going on!?


End file.
